The Boy Who Refused to Cry Wolf
by Fell-into-Wonderland
Summary: After a particularly rough transformation Remus decides to push his friends away, luckily for Remus James and Sirius are to stubborn for their own good! rated T for language


**Okay another Marauders friendship fic because I just adore my Marauders friendship, this was inspired by a thought I had that sometimes Remus would be a little bit of a martyr when it came to being a were wolf and his friends would basically have to yell at him to make him understand they were there for him.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter or the Marauders**

**Warning: Cursing involved because when James and Sirius get mad they turn into quite the potty mouths**

The day after being a wolf was always the hardest, try to imagine the worst hangover you've ever had then double by a hundred and then maybe you will get close to how Remus felt that morning.

Usually he managed to change back and then drag himself back to his dormitory where James, Sirius and Peter would bundle him up in blankets and sneak him breakfast until he was able to drag himself out of bed for afternoon classes but last night he had been so exhausted all he had been able to do was drag himself over to the dusty cot he had set up for himself in the shrieking shack and hope he was able to get back to the castle before everyone else woke up. But by the way he felt he would be lucky if he got up by tomorrow morning.

He blinked dazedly in the morning light that was leaking through the cracked window that he had tried to cover up with a rag and he groaned as his head pounded again. He was in so much pain but all he could think about was how much trouble he was going to be in when he finally made it back to the castle. He sighed knowing their was nothing he could do and tried not to think about James pacing up and down the dorm while Sirius angrily ranted and Peter desperate tried to make them both keep it down so they don't cause someone to come into the room and realize he wasn't there. He knew if friends would be furious with him and honestly he would rather hurt like this for a whole year than put up with a "do you know how fucking worried we were" speech from Sirius.

Knowing that he was just exhausting himself by staying awake and worrying he finally gave into unconsciousness and let himself be pulled into the numbing blackness of sleep.

When he woke up again it was to someone shaking his shoulder, which just caused the pain to echo more sharply. He gasped and the hand quickly withdrew.

"Shit Remus sorry I didn't know it was this bad."

Remus gasped a little through the pain until it became more muted and then he realized he knew the voice. He blinked up to see James Potter staring down at him worried and if he concentrated he could hear Sirius muttering and he looked past James to see Sirius pacing around the room with this annoyed look on his face and Peter staring at all of them ringing his hands.

"What-" Remus tried to say but his voice came out scratchy and whispering. He tried to clear his dry throat. "What are you guys doing here."

Sirius finally turned to Remus. "Rescuing your sorry ass because you never warned us it could be this bad." Remus was about to answer that he hadn't known it could become this bad but then he stopped as he remembered the headaches that had occurred as it lead up to his night of transformation and he had known it was going to be a rough one. He sighed and tried to not move so he wouldn't be in any pain.

"I'm sorry." He said to his friends

James sighed and rubbed his temples he looked really exhausted.

"Look Remus I'm not going to get mad, partly because Sirius is mad enough for all four of us and if I get mad then Peter will start spazing out."

Remus looked over at Peter as he stared at the floor then back at James who suddenly looked serious and Remus was now worried because James was never serious.

"But Remus I am dead fucking serious- don't say it Sirius- when I say that we are your best friends. We would do anything for you okay, your problems are our problems and vice versa. So if you know your going to have a really bad night like this you have to tell us so we can help you okay."

By the end of his speech James looked like if Remus didn't start agreeing with him he would start to shake him. So he nodded slightly and James face instantly relaxed and he breathed out a sigh and Sirius stepped up still looking annoyed.

"I'm still pissed at you." He said before turning around so his back was to Remus and crouching down. Remus looked at him confused.

"Well?" Sirius said. "What are you waiting for this is a one time offer get on my back."

Remus blinked confused. "What!? Sirius I'm not going to-"

"You kept me up all night worrying about what happened to your sorry ass, you can't walk, and if we don't get back to the school soon then we are all risking getting expelled. So for the love of the full freaking moon get on my back so I can carry your friggen ass back to the castle where you will never freak me out that much again!"

This morning was the first time Remus had seen both James and Sirius so… serious (wow that pun was annoying) at first Remus was annoyed at being yelled at, it was not helping his headache but when he really looked at it he realized his friends were only angry because they were worried. Because they cared. For the first time Remus's burden didn't feel so heavy as he let James help him climb onto Sirius's back. Remus felt some of the weight of his life load being taken and passed along to his friends. Remus's friends will help him carry his burden and maybe just maybe everything would be okay.

**Awww yay Marauders friendship feels all around! **


End file.
